The present invention relates to adjustable expandable and collapsible window shades of the type having a head rail and a lower rail and lift cords for raising and lowering the lower rail. The pleated expandable and collapsible shade material is arranged to collapse along predetermined fold or creased lines into a compact stack to uncover the window opening when the lower rail is raised and to expand as the lower rail is lowered to wholly or partially cover the window opening. In the prior adjustable window shades of this type, the lower rail and lift cords for raising and lowering the lower rail operated in a manner to maintain the lower rail generally horizontal during movement between raised and lowered positions.